m_l_p_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
GrimmsDePytheLover/Theories
Welcome to Theories by Grimms. Yep. I did this. Here, you can find all my random theories/headcanons about MLP, most of which have to do with Alicorns and flurry heart darn you. Basically, just wait for the weirdest I have collected from books, episodes, and youtubers. Theories on Alicorns Alicorns History My theory is that Alicorns have their own tribe that exist far, far away from Equestria. Luna and Celestia are from this tribe, while Twilight and Cadence are not "natural" alicorns and had their DNA mutated. The Alicorns separated from the other tribes a long time ago due to their immense power each own possessed that was taken advantaged off by the other tribes. Unicorn's wanted them to use their flight, Pegasus wanted them for their magic, ect. So, they decided to move very far away and create their own Alicorn civilization. Alicorns are not born with both horns and wings. They are either born with wings or a horn, and very rarely neither. They earn their horn, wings, or both after getting their cutie mark. Alicorn's achieve their cutie mark differently than the other species. A Cutie Mark to them is earned after a courageous acts that leads their way to their destiny. If Twilight was part of the Alicorn tribe for example, she would earn her cutie mark and wings after completing the spell. Alicorns also have much longer lifespans than the other ponies, but are not immortal. How long one lives typically depends on their status and destiny. Luna and Celestia will outlive any possibly siblings as they are the Princesses, but are not immortal. Along with the flight and magic, some alicorns have a little bit of Earth Pony in them. This rare occurrence normally is due for two reasons: 1) They were born an earth pony or 2) They already have immense power. Celestia's "visions" that she is shown to have periodiclly is like Pinkie's "Pinkie Sense". Celestia has this power due to her status as Princess. It is unclear if Luna has this power. Cadence and Twilight Cadence and Twilight were not born alicorns, they were born Pegasus and Unicorn respectively. Both earned their horn/wings due to a very big achievement. Their DNA was mutated so to speak, thus becoming an alicorn. They aren't what we would consider "Naturally" Alicorns, as they did not come form the alicorn tribe. Cadence and Twilight's lifespan will be nearly have of Celestia and Luna's (whatever it is), so they aren't immortal either. I'm sorry to bring this topic up but, Cadence will outlive Shinning Armor and Twilight will outlive her friends. As Twilight and Cadence get older, they will gradually gain physical traits that Luna and Celestia posses. They will become taller and more sleak, and their horns and wings will grow. A popular fan theory is that they will get the awesome wavy hair and added highlights. This seems to be how Alicorns grow, as Luna is shown after being redeemed with short, light purple hair and a somewhat adverage body type. Twilight and Cadence will not, however, be as tall as Celestia for example as she is a naturally alicorn. Flurry Heart So theres a lot of theories out the about Flurry Heart, but here's mine: Cadence's gentic mutation also affected her child, as Flurry Heart posses both a horn and wings like her mother. Some (and I mean like ONE), could argue that this is proof that Pegaus x Unicorn = Alicorns, but no. Cadence's genetic mutation into an alicorn made the unicorn gene stronger (cause Shinning Armor). Flurry Heart would have been born with wings, but since her mother had both strong genes plus her father's unicorn genes, she was born an alicorn. If Shinning Armor was a Pegasus, however, I think Flurry Heart would be born a Pegasus. Their would have been two pegaus genes present in both parents, both being absolutely natural. And that would cancle out Cadence's genetic mutation. Now if Shinning Armor was an earth pony... I don't know. Someone's probably yelling saying "Celestia said that theirs never been a birth of an alicorn!". Correction: Their has never been a birth of a pony with both a horn and wings present at birth. Just saying that. To continue my theory on Flurry Heart, I think when's she's a bit older, like a year or two, she will not be able to preform magic or fly. She will still have both a horn and wings, but she will not be able to use both until she earns her cutie mark, is coronated, or does some courageous act like Twilight or what naturally alicorns have to do earn their cutie marks and horns.